The present invention relates to a method for assisting in error detection for a motor vehicle.
The complexity of information technology in current motor vehicles is also increasingly associated with the risk of malfunctions. It is therefore important to facilitate simple and straightforward error detection and any necessary corrective actions. The complexity of information technology increases, in particular, when accessories are to be connected to the motor vehicle or its components outside the sphere of influence of the vehicle manufacturer. Many different methods and devices are known from the prior art for connecting accessory devices, such as telecommunication devices, to motor vehicles.
A common example is the connection of a mobile telephone to a hands-free device in a motor vehicle. To operate reliably, the mobile telephone must be compatible with the motor vehicle or the device in the motor vehicle to which it is connected. Although vehicle manufacturers generally do their best to explain recommended devices to their customers, unsuitable mobile telephones are frequently connected to the motor vehicle by a user. The failure or unreliability of the interaction between the mobile telephone and motor vehicle in many cases results in complaints by the customer and/or complicated error detection and/or repairs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for simplifying the analysis of errors in the connection of an accessory device to a device in the motor vehicle.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by a method according to the present invention.
The invention is explained below for the case of an accessory device, designed as a mobile telephone, connected to the motor vehicle. However, the concept of the invention also includes the connection of other accessory devices (for example, smart phones, video players, MP3 players, USB sticks, notebooks, and PDAs).
The invention is based on the concept of consistently identifying which mobile telephones have been connected to the device in the motor vehicle by storing corresponding data in the motor vehicle. A check may thus be easily made at a later time as to whether a non-functioning device or a device which does not function in the intended manner is even compatible with the particular device in the motor vehicle, and therefore should be expected to function properly. For this purpose, appropriate service-relevant data for connected devices must be stored in the vehicle for an existing connection.
The subsequent availability of the data is particularly advantageous, since error detection in a service department is often based on a verbal description of malfunctions that have occurred in the past.
According to the present invention, characteristic data for a mobile telephone connected to a device in the motor vehicle are stored in a memory unit provided in the motor vehicle. The data are therefore available for subsequent reading and/or comparison.
The subsequent error detection is simplified because of the availability of the characteristic data. Furthermore, the responsibility for any error detection and/or repair measures may be determined. Thus, it may be possible for the party responsible for intentional or negligent connection of an incompatible device to incur the costs for subsequent error detection and/or repair measures. Conversely, customers are able to demonstrate to the manufacturer and/or a service department that only compatible devices have been connected, thereby substantiating their warranty claim. In addition, costs may be divided between the service department and the manufacturer while taking into account knowledge about the characteristic data for connected devices.
The characteristic data may be information about the manufacturer, model, software version, and/or hardware version of the mobile telephone. On the basis of such data, it is possible to unambiguously determine whether the device is objectively compatible according to the manufacturer's instructions. Generally, such characteristic data may be retrieved from a mobile telephone using standard commands (for example, AT commands defined in GSM 07.07). Even non-standardized reply formats may be processed using suitable conversion algorithms.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone is connected is a hands-free device. This hands-free device may be provided in the motor vehicle by the manufacturer. However, the invention is also applicable to the connection of mobile telephones to motor vehicle components for other applications known from the prior art. The device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone is connected may include multiple subcomponents.
The mobile telephone may be connected to the device in the motor vehicle in a cordless manner (via Bluetooth, for example).
The memory unit, in which the characteristic data are stored, may be assigned to the device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone is directly connected. The memory unit may be integrated into this unit (for example, the control device for the hands-free device) to facilitate a compact design, among other factors. However, the characteristic data may also be stored in a central memory unit in the motor vehicle. To this end, the device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone is directly connected is able to directly or indirectly relay the characteristic data to the central memory unit.
An independent memory region for the characteristic data may also be reserved in the memory unit.
For interrogation of the characteristic data for the mobile telephone, the device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone is directly connected may transmit an interrogation command to the mobile telephone (AT GSM command, for example). For a cordless connection, transmission of the interrogation command and subsequent transmission of the characteristic data are performed in a cordless manner.
The retrieval of the characteristic data from the mobile telephone by this device in the motor vehicle may also be initiated by a second device in the motor vehicle which communicates with the directly connected device. In this manner, indirect interrogation of the characteristic data is also possible. The characteristic data may then be interrogated, for example, by the directly connected device and relayed to the second device.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the characteristic data are read from the memory unit by a diagnostic device which is temporarily connected to the motor vehicle. Depending on the embodiment of the invention, such a diagnostic device which is temporarily connected to the motor vehicle can directly or indirectly communicate with the memory unit or the associated device in the motor vehicle (for example, the control device for the hands-free device).
When the characteristic data are read from the memory unit, the mobile telephone typically is no longer connected to the device in the motor vehicle. Nevertheless, the manufacturer, model, and software version, for example, may be determined on the basis of the characteristic data.
After the reading, it may be advantageous to convert the characteristic data for the mobile telephone from a first data format to a second data format. The characteristic data may thus be edited, for example, with regard to their text readability. Characteristic data may initially be present in the form of hexadecimal code and may then be converted to a character sequence, such as the manufacturer's name. This conversion may occur in the device, (for example, the control device), in the motor vehicle associated with the memory unit in which the characteristic data are stored. For example, appropriate conversion rules may be stored in a control device description file for this control device. The data format may also be converted before or during the storage of the characteristic data for the mobile telephone in the memory unit. In that case, the characteristic data are already stored in the second data format.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the compatibility of the mobile telephone with the device in the motor vehicle to which the mobile telephone has been connected is checked on the basis of the characteristic data for the mobile telephone. To this end, the characteristic data for the mobile telephone may be compared to characteristic data concerning the status (hardware and/or software) of the device in the motor vehicle. The result of this comparison is then a conclusion regarding compatibility. The test may be performed in the device in the motor vehicle which is connected to the mobile telephone, when this device contains the memory unit in which the characteristic data are stored or will be stored. A result of the compatibility test, possibly together with the underlying characteristic data, may then be sent to the temporarily connected diagnostic device. Alternatively, it is possible to initially transmit only the characteristic data to the diagnostic device, which then itself performs the compatibility test.
In both cases, the compatibility test may be carried out by comparing the characteristic data with a reference table in which compatible and, possibly, incompatible devices are listed and which—depending on where the compatibility test takes place—are to be correspondingly stored in the device in the motor vehicle or in the diagnostic device.
The result of the compatibility test may be displayed in both cases by a display unit connected to the diagnostic device. In this manner the personnel of a service department may easily and quickly determine which mobile telephones have been connected in the past and whether the connected mobile telephones are compatible with the motor vehicle or its devices. For incompatible devices, the error detection may thus be shortened or even terminated. The information provided to a customer in a user's manual, for example, may be used as a criterion for the compatibility.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the result of the compatibility test is relayed to a system for error analysis and/or customer consultation and/or invoice billing, and is taken into account by the system. Thus, a customer of a service department, for example, may be specifically told that he is using an incompatible device and thus may expect malfunctions, or that the customer himself is responsible for such malfunctions. By completely or partly generating billing invoices automatically in a service department, consideration may even be given to whether any error detection or repair measures to be billed are attributable to the use of an incompatible device, once again based on the result of the compatibility test. If necessary, information concerning errors stored in the vehicle and read by a diagnostic device, information concerning errors discovered or actions performed by service personnel, and/or information concerning part numbers present in the vehicle may be compared to an error database.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a result of the compatibility test may be displayed to a user of the motor vehicle, such as by a display unit in the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle user is then directly informed of the compatibility of the accessory device which he has connected. In many cases, a complaint or claim possibly concerning functional limitations may thus be prevented at a dealership or repair shop.
This procedure is also applicable in principle without storing the characteristic data according to the invention for the mobile telephone in the vehicle. In such a case, the characteristic data would thus be transmitted from the mobile telephone to the motor vehicle or to a device therein, but would be immediately processed at that location, not stored. In this regard the invention further relates to a method for displaying the compatibility of an accessory device connected to a device in a motor vehicle, such as a mobile telephone, in which characteristic data for the accessory device are transmitted to the device in the motor vehicle, a compatibility test is performed based on the characteristic data, and the result of the compatibility test is displayed in the motor vehicle.
The reading of the characteristic data for connected mobile telephones may also be used for statistical purposes by the manufacturer. For example, for a database of appropriate size, conclusions may be drawn concerning the popularity of individual manufacturers and models. Depending on legal requirements, it may be necessary to obtain consent by the customer. The information obtained may be valuable for marketing purposes, for example. Furthermore, development of specialized technical performance features for the support of popular models or discontinuation of support for seldom-used models may be considered.
As a representative of the large variety of accessory devices that can be connected to devices in a motor vehicle, for the most part only mobile telephones are expressly mentioned in the present description of the invention. However, the invention may be easily applied to other types of accessory devices, in particular other telecommunication devices (smart phones, for example) as well as media players (MP3 players, for example), memory devices (USB sticks, for example), portable computers (notebooks or PDAs, for example), and the like. Therefore, the invention also encompasses the use of such devices, as well as the mobile telephone explicitly referenced in the present description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.